Free From Concave
by Terri Machi
Summary: So Bella is still trapped in Edward's world. But then there's Jacob Black that she can lean on. Will she move on from Edward, or will she stay concaved? [BellaxJacob].
1. Wonderful

Okay, so this is the second fanfic I have ever written, but it's under the book category, not anime. So the story is going to start at where Edward just left Bella and said he didn't need her anymore. It's the day after their talk. It's _New Moon_, by the way. Plus, this fanfic is written in the way I imagined the story to go and look like.

Chapter One: **Wonderful**.

It was another day in Forks, another day of misery. I had lost it all the day before, when he left me. I asked myself why he left, was I not good enough for him? I got up from my pillow and looked out that murky window. The rain never did stop. I stood over to my desk silently, barely even breathing. I had to make sure this wasn't all a horrible nightmare. No, it was reality, and the picture he and I took together was missing.

"Damn it, I hate you." I refrained myself from saying his name, it all hurt so much. I just wanted him back and I wanted everything to go back to normal. Leaving my bedroom, I looked back one more time at my desk. "It's so empty.." Downstairs, I could hear Charlie getting some breakfast or so.

School was to start in two hours. All I would do was think about yesterday. How he said those last goodbyes. He doesn't want me anymore, so I don't want him. The bathroom was a black and white photo to me this morning. All the color was sucked out of the hallway I just came from. My hands reached for the toothpaste and squirted pretty much half the tube on my shirt.

"Great. Stupid Bella. Now your toothpaste doesn't want you." Once finishing with the rebellion of the toothpaste and brushing my teeth, I headed back into my room to change into school clothes. I felt like dressing up in all black today, like any other depressed person. I "attempted" to walk down the stairs, but ended up stumbling down the last two steps anyway. The door slammed as soon as I reached to bottom of the stairs, Charlie has been trying to avoid me. I walked into the kitchen to get some cereal and saw the mess. _He made a chaotic wreck of the kitchen again._

After cleaning up the mess, my bowl of cereal was left on the counter as I stared out the window. It was about just twelve steps away. The couch was still that rusty bronze color is always had been. That wooden table was still in the same place, with those wood chairs surrounding it. The yellow was still painted on the kitchen drawers, in terms of a happy decoration. Nothing had changed, so why was I always feeling so.. empty? My breakfast rotted in its bowl. I just left it and slammed the door to the house. Right when I got to my truck, I remembered that I had left my keys on the kitchen counter.

"Great job again, Einstein." I retorted to myself as I walked back into the house. "You also forgot to lock the door. Ugh." I was disgusted with myself. After getting the keys and actually locking the front door, I headed back to my truck. Getting into the truck, I feel onto the comfy seat. I ignited the engine and that loud racket came on. Being apathetic, I just drove out the driveway and headed to school. The rain shattered against the car window and I seemed to flinch at every single drop.

Arriving at school, I parked in the lot farthest away from the school, near the tennis courts. I didn't feel like being reminded of the place where _he_ always parked that shiny, silver Volvo of his. I left my vehicle and walked over to a bench in the courtyard of the school. The rain was still pouring down. A few of the school's population arrived right after me. I pretty much had no friends anymore, they all avoided me too, like Charlie. It was okay, I don't think I need them in my life. All I need is him to come back to me.

The bell rang for the first period of the day to start. I loathed school, it was just something to take my mind off of things. I seemed to have forgotten the teacher's name for this class–it just wasn't important to remember things like that anymore. I just wanted to remember _his_ scent and the way _his_ body felt. I wished for it so much. The rest few hours of the school day went by pretty fast, guessing that it was because I was too busy reminiscing his words. _Get out of my head, I hate thinking about you. It hurts._ I overheard a few other girls gossiping about the Cullen's at lunch.

"They left, didn't they?" said the first girl.

"Yeah, they did.. that's what I heard." said the second girl, looking over at me. "He abandoned her. How sad."

"Hah, yeah. That's what she gets for trying to be popular." They both sneered in a whispery tone as I slugged over to my old lunch table. All of them were there, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, etc. I sat down on the far end of the table, the place where I was closest to the Cullen table. I looked at the fifth seat at that table, right where _he_ used to sit, the seat nearest to the window. I let out a sigh of exasperation and I looked down at my hands. I remembered the first day he asked me to sit with him at lunch that year ago, when I had orange juice in my hand. I didn't drink any of it because of him. I looked up since I felt someone staring at me.

When I looked up, no one's eyes were set on me. _Maybe I was just imagining things._ I made my red hair cover my right eye. My blue eyes stared at those pale, white hands and closed them shut from frustration. I got up from the table and headed out to the bathroom. I walked into one of those dirty, graffiti-covered stalls and stood on the toilet seat, crouching a bit. When I was sure no one else was in the bathroom, I got off the seat and stared into the toilet itself. I started talking to myself, I guess it was out of self-pity, since I had no friends.

"Bella, you're so worthless, now that he doesn't want you anymore. Why can't I get you out of my head?.. Ed–" I stumbled on something, but there was nothing there. I hit my head against the little, filthy container. Looking down onto my crossed legs, tears slowly dripped down from my burning eyes. It hurt to cry one more tear for _him_. But I couldn't help it, they just flew down naturally, as if I had been crying ever since.

_Bella, calm yourself. He isn't worth it either.. It'll be okay. Just stop the tears, don't prove to yourself the weaknesses you have._ The comforting words I said to myself didn't work, the tears dripped down faster than before; soon, the flood of tears seemingly became a torrent.

"Oh why, must I always be alone?" as I hiccupped along with the words of the song stuck in my head. "Leaving and Waving" By Monday in London. I bit my lip as hard as I could to stop sobbing, I couldn't afford to let anyone hear me cry. That only proved to people how sad of a being I could become just for a boy. He wasn't a boy though, all the other people never knew what I knew.

The bell rang for the fifth class of the day to start. I had to leave the bathroom stall, even if I didn't want to face a world without him. So then I stood up slowly from the position I was in and opened up the bathroom stall. It turns out the girl that was whispering from before was in the bathroom too, touching up on her make-up. I ran out the bathroom quickly, to avoid any embarrassment.

The bell rang before I could make it into Biology. The teacher, whatever his name is, greeted me with a glare. I sat down at my seat, the seat that sat with no one. He came up to me and gave me a tardy slip to fill out.

"Ms. Swan, you're tardy. Fill that out and hand it into me by the end of class or whenever you're finished with it." I looked down in dismay at the blanks I had to fill out. Then I let out a sigh and took out a pen. Today, we were learning about something. I wasn't paying attention the whole class; was too busy "thinking."

The entire second half of the school day went by sluggishly, but it ended. I headed out the back doors of the school, and ran towards my truck. The rain still hadn't stopped ever since last night. Today was a Friday, so tomorrow was a day off school. I figured that perhaps I should go somewhere to take my mind off of things.

Later that day, the night had come and Charlie came in through the door. Dinner was already there on the table.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad. Dinner's ready."

"Thanks. Just let me change out of my uniform first, then let's have a discussion as we eat." I forced out a fake smile and agreed to his request. He got back after a few moments of time and sat down on the seat near the stairs. I brought up the conversation, since I wanted him to not suspect that I wasn't over _him_ yet.

"So what did you want to talk about, Dad?"

"Hm? Oh yes, about tomorrow. You want to go fishing with me and Billy? It'll be great for you since you haven't seen the 'real' light of day in a while."

"Uhm, I have homework to do. And then there's that test to study for in math.. and.." I thought of every excuse I could to avoid some physical activity.

"Bells." Charlie said in a sterner tone, "Don't think up excuses to avoid 'living'." What Charlie had just said really stunned me. "Come on, why don't you go down to the beach in La Push then?" I couldn't think of any other excuse anymore so I decided to answer.

"Fine.. I guess I have nothing else to do that's important. Plus, I want to catch up with Jacob.." Charlie interrupted before I could finish my thought.

"Good! It's decided. I'll call Billy later tonight to tell him about our plans. Finally, you decide to take that load off your mind. I'll ask Jacob if he wants to fish with us too." Suddenly, Charlie got all excited at my acceptance of his invitation. _I wonder if I'm actually fooling him this time. But it would be nice to see Jacob again._

The rest of the dinner was silent, Charlie was too excited to mention anything to ruin the moment. I was too busy thinking about the next time if he asked me again how I was going to turn him down. The thought of meeting Jacob lingered in my mind. The night came to an end and it was bedtime.

"Night, Bells."

"Goodnight, Dad." He closed his bedroom door with a smile and I just walked into my room calmly. I looked out the window before I went to sleep though; the night sky was steady without clouds. La Push would be a change of pace for me though, was that a good thing?

(End of Chapter One.)

Note: Heh, flame all you want. But I hope this ending was cliffy enough. Review and send me some feedback on how my story is going or how my writing skills fare. But thanks for reading. I hope this was good enough, or at least close to okay.


	2. La Push

Okay, next chapter. I know my story has been pretty boring so far, but in this chapter, there's an introduction to Jacob with Bella. Then in chapter three, there's going to be some actually JacobxBella stuff. Please be patient with me, I want to stretch the story out a bit so it won't seem so "rushed." But thanks for keeping up with me and my slow updates. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: **La Push**.

The next morning, I awoke with such a pain in my back.

"What is this pain?" But once that blurted out, I saw that I was laying on the ground and now it seemed kind of stupid to ask myself why my back hurt so much.

Today was a Saturday and I just remembered the conversation I had with Charlie at dinner last night. We were going to La Push today, no matter how much I felt like staying at home.

I went into the bathroom to freshen up for the new day, a new memory of _him_ to dig up from the depths of my heart–if it was still there. I felt the hole widen where my heart was supposed to be every time I thought of even saying his name. In Charlie's room, he was still asleep when I opened the door to wake him up. I saw an album book on the table beside his bed; it was flipped open to a page with Mom on it. _I didn't think Charlie would still miss Mom this much. I'm sorry, Charlie._ I didn't really have to wake Charlie up, he woke up with a yawn exiting his mouth and he looked over to find me standing aloof.

"Oh, morning, Bells." Charlie looked closer to what I was holding in my hands. "Uhm, don't mind the album book. I was just looking to see if any of the pictures were faded and.." I looked over at Charlie, trying to cover up the real reason with his horrible lies.

"It's okay, Dad, you don't have to hide it. I know you still love Mom much." He was silently shocked as he got up from his bed. "Oh, good morning. Sorry, Dad." He smiled slightly and patted me on the shoulder as he headed out into the hallway. I followed him out his room and headed downstairs in my pajamas that consisted of a big, black tee-shirt and some black shorts. I decided to cook some scrambled eggs with sausage this morning for breakfast, since my mind felt so scrambled itself.

I heard Charlie walking down the stairs and he commented on the breakfast as soon as he saw me place it down on the table.

"Why do we have to eat eggs today? Plus, they're scrambled."

"Dad, it was either scrambled eggs or cold cereal, pick your plea." Charlie was silent at my response, still figuring out which one he would prefer, since eggs weren't his favorite. He picked the eggs and sat down in his usual spot.

Looking at the unhappy expression on my face, Charlie changed the topic of breakfast to the weather.

"Hey, Bells. The weather is pretty okay today, no rain. You can go out to La Push Beach with Jacob." said Charlie, adding in a small smile. I looked up at him straight in the eyes and hoped I could pull off the fakest "pretend" smile for him.

"That's great. I hoped for this kind of weather." I smiled that fake smile to perfection and he smiled back at me.

"So let's hurry up and get ready to leave. Let's take the cruiser for fun, better than your slow-moving truck, eh?" I looked up at Charlie and smiled an agreeing smile. We both finished our breakfast and I washed the dishes. When I turned around, Charlie was dressed like any old geezer that would go fishing; the bucket hat, cream pants, some light green, Hawaiian, flowered shirt, the sandals–perfect attire for fishing on a nice day. I laughed when he struck a pose as some fisherman that had just caught a gigantic trout. Then I ran upstairs after he pouted.

Running into my room, I slammed open the closet door. I picked out a pair of jean shorts and a cascade blue shirt. Then I walked over to the mirror and clipped my bangs over to the right side of my face, out of my eyes. I just put on a pair of penguin Vans and ran back down to meet Charlie.

"Hey, you're dressed in happy clothes." Charlie said. I felt that he had something to say about everything I did. I guess his happiness and excitement was annoying me.

"Can't have people worried about me." I said with another fake smile. Today was just filled with fake smiles.

"Come on. Let's go, Bells. You're going to have fun today, I can feel it." With that, Charlie and I left the house; him and his fishing gear, and me with my fakeness. He ignited the cruiser and put it in reverse, and leaving the driveway behind us. I looked back and missed the presence of _him_.

On the hour drive down to La Push, I was thinking about how I landed on the ground this morning. My back was still bothering me at this time. I looked out the window from the back seat and I squinted my eyes to try to think for a reason. Then it hit me, maybe it was one of my dreams.

I remembered falling off a cliff and then landing on something hard.

"That must have been where I fell off the bed.." I thought out loud to myself.

"Huh? What, Bells?" When Charlie popped up the question, I came to my senses right away.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about.. stuff." He brought his attention back onto the road as I turned my head back to the scenery. More images flashed into my mind as I continued to stare out the window.

Everything was light around me in the dream. There were palm trees and clean rocks, aquamarine water, and the air was fresh. It was the scenery of La Push Beach. I saw myself with someone else, but I couldn't make out who it was. Then suddenly, everything went black and the next thing I saw was myself falling from some cliff over water. Once I fell into the water, I heard people screaming my name. Then the whole dream turned into a nightmare right in front of me.

"Bells? We're here." Charlie said as he waved his hands back and forth in front of me. Reality began to come back into my vision and I stepped out the back seat. Charlie looked at me weird when I smiled at him once I left the cruiser. _Oh no, don't tell me he knows something's going on again. Then we're going to have the 'talk' again._ Billy came out from his house in the wheelchair and waved a warm greeting to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie! Haven't seen you in a while. How's it?"

"Pretty good. Hey, don't tell me you've forgotten about our plans for today?"

"Nope, wouldn't ever dare to. I'll go get Jacob out here and we can leave for the lake." Billy glanced over at me and gave me the same look Charlie had given me a moment ago._ What is with everyone today? All giving me weird looks.. as if I'm depressed or something._ "Jacob! Charlie and Bella are here."

From inside the Black's house, I heard some dishes break and pans falling down to the ground. Then a tall figure walked out the front door. I stared at that figure with curiosity in my eyes.

"Bella?" That figure said after he glanced at me. The figure was tall, muscular, and lean. He was in black shorts and a dark blue shirt. He walked up to me and I kind of inched back a bit. "Bella, it's you, right?" I was still processing a response, in a very hesitant way.

".. Jacob?" I asked, really unsure if it was the little boy I knew or not.

"Yeah, it's Jacob. You remember me, right?" I thought for a bit, _This can't possibly be Jacob, right? I mean, he was.. he grew._

"Whoa, Jake? You sure grew. You're now.. how many years old?"

"I'm sixteen, Bella." He added a little teasing laugh at the end of his answer. Then Charlie spoke up.

"Hey, Bells. Billy and me are going to go catch up now at the lake. Don't worry about dinner, the pros can handle it." Then Charlie and Billy headed into Billy's house so he could get his gear in check.

"Bella, let's go out to the beach. It's a nice day today, let's not spoil it." I nodded and yes and off we headed past Charlie's cruiser and onto the sandy rocks. While we were walking, I looked down at my shoes and how they squished the sand in the process. _He_ squished me that way too, with his stupid words.

We reached over to the place where I had met Jacob before, near the forest. I remembered the day where Jacob told me all those legends and what Edward really was. He sat down and looked out to the sea. I thought the silence was uncanny, so I started another conversation. Gee, I'm sure talkative these days.

"Hey Jake, you know you grew.. a lot?"

"Haha, yeah. But you, you grew old." he said with a laugh. My fists twitched and the next thing I knew, I punched him on the shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry." he said with a teasing and mocking voice. I couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior.

"I'm just two years older than you, gosh." Then I laughed; I actually laughed. Once I finished laughing and looked up at Jake, I saw him looking at me with sincerity.

"There, you're happy again."

"What?" I was stunned he found out how I really felt. After a moment of silence, I spoke up again. "So you noticed."

"Of course I did. You're a terrible actress."

"Hey, there you go again. But, at least I know I have to act better to fool Charlie."

"You don't have to act 'happy', you need to be happy. Tell me all of your story." I stared at him for a while and I mouthed a no then I turned around. He got up from his rock and brought his right hand up to my left shoulder. He lifted my chin up with his soft, warm fingers. I turned my head the other way, but he still persisted.

You know how they say, "You asked me 'What's wrong?' and I said 'Nothing.' But when I turned around, I whispered everything." That was pretty much what happened between me and Jacob. He listened to all that came out of my mouth, every little detail. He really listened. I opened up my concealed thoughts, but I didn't know that would change _everything_.

(End of Chapter Two.)

Note: So how was it? I wanted to go more into detail about Jacob, but my brother kept rushing me to get off the compy. Okay, so next chapter will be better, I promise! Thanks for reading and some of you that reviewed in the first chapter! - will update after I finish mah hw -


	3. Confessing

Yup, I know. Why story is getting pointless to read since there's not really any JacobxBella stuff yet. I'm coming up with it; really, thinking out my brains here. Uhm, here you go. Enjoy. Ah yes, all of this is happening before Bella knows he's a werewolf.

Chapter Three: **Confessing**.

"Bella, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you; no matter how corny this sounds."

"Jacob, it's too.."

"Bells. I promise you I'll listen." I thought it all over, his request for me to tell him all that's happened. I'm just too afraid to let it all leak out, it would feel like I'm dying. _I guess I can tell him. People say that it's better to let it all out than keep it locked up inside. Here goes._

"Okay, Jake, I'll tell you. Two days ago, he left. He left me. I hate him for it, but I can't seem to let him out of my mind. It hurts to think of him. There's this hole where my heart is supposed to be, and it gets wider everyday. So wide that I can barely.. breathe." I gasped for air as soon as I finished the last word. I could feel Jake looking at me, but I wasn't so sure of what he was thinking.

"Bella, it doesn't matter that _he_ left you. What matters is that you acknowledge that other people that _haven't_ left you. There's Charlie.. and another person."

"Hah, no one cares about Isabella Swan, Jake. I know this, for sure." Those last two words hit the last nerve; tears flew down. I could still feel Jacob's eyes on me. He was staring intensely at my breakdown. I bit my lip real hard to try to stop myself from crying, but it didn't seem to work.

"Jacob, I can't take this anymore! It just hurts so bad. I know it was only two days ago, but still. How could he? I loved him. LOVED him so much that I'd kill to be with him." The liquid forming around my eyes were drowning me. Jacob was still listening to me so closely, at every detail.

"The forest was just so frightening two days ago. I thought I would be trapped there forever. Then no one would need me anymore. I just found out.. I need to be loved. Or, there's no hope left for me. Jacob, I _need_ him to love me, unfortunately.."

Suddenly, I felt a wide arm span go around my upper torso. Those arms clung onto me like icicles on cave tops.

"Why don't you think of other people? The blood-sucker isn't the only one left in the universe. I think he could care less about what you felt about him. He's gone! You can't do anything about it, but move on with your life without him..

"Bella, don't cry, please? It's alright. I'm _still_ here for you, and I don't think I'll leave you until the day I die." Then right there, my tears stopped dead in their tracks. I could feel my ribs squeezing up against my ribs, Jacob was crushing me with his words. My pulse increased rapidly as Jacob was pulling my face up close to his.

"Jac–" He hushed me before I finished wording my thoughts.

"Shh." He acted so calm as he pulled me up closer with each passing second. He got so close to as I could feel his warmth on my cheeks. I could see his faded pink lips head up to my forehead and he lightly kissed it. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. My body was paralyzed by the soft kiss he placed on my forehead.

Then he moved on with his lips to my right cheek. I could feel the temperature in me rising swiftly. Jacob went over to my left cheek and did the same thing. I felt him progressing onto my lips. There was no idea coming into picture. My mind went completely blank when our lips touched, so slowly and so.. perfectly.

The kiss continued on while I was still stricken with confusion to what was happening. I thought I knew what was going on, but truly, I didn't. _Jacob and I are.._ I snapped awake. I brought my hands up against his chest and pushed him back away from me slightly; I still loved his touch.

"Stop it, Jake." He just looked at me with a look of misery. "I can't take this anymore." I got up from the rock I was on and left Jacob back there, alone. I started running, from fear that he was going to chase after me. It turns out that he didn't follow after me, but instead, he turned his back to my back. I felt guilty.

Once I got far away from the beach, I walked off towards the lake. I had to tell Charlie that I wanted to get home, away from Jacob. Since I knew no one was behind me or even close to me, I started to talk out loud to myself; I needed some consoling.

"Bella, what are you doing?.." _I don't know anymore. I thought I knew that all I had to do was want real hard for him to come back, but that didn't work. Now I.._

"I'm a fool." With that, I wondered off the path to the lake and headed to the cliff I saw a long time ago.

--- Jacob's Point of View ---

She just pushed me away from her, like she hated me.

"Stop it, Jake. I can't take this anymore." Then she ran off, never once looking back at my expression. I wanted to get up and grab her arm, pull her back into my embrace.. but I couldn't. There was no point in speaking.

"Sigh. I wish I could keep her here, with me. Why did she run off? She could have slapped me and screamed in my face.." I turned around and faced the beach water. Then I sighed again and thought that I should bury my head in sand.

"I want you to know how I.. really feel." Then I stared up at the sky and screamed out loud.

"I LOVE YOU, ISABELLA SWAN!" While collapsing to the sand, I closed my eyes, wishing.

--- End of Jacob's View Point ---

At the cliff, there was a small breeze that made me feel like jumping into the water. There, I sat down on the prickly grass buds and looked out to the horizon.

"Why are you confusing me?.." I sat there, looking out and thinking, wondering if I'll ever figure my love life out.

The sun was setting now. I stood up from my place and started walking back to Billy's house; my legs needed to wake up now.

While walking back, I noticed Jacob on the other side of the path next to mine. I slowed down my pace to let him go before me. I thought it might be a good idea to avoid him. It was kind of depressing to be walking behind him, all he did was sigh.

He headed in through the doorway of his house as I stood ten feet away from him behind a tree. I wanted to be sure there was someone else there in the house, as a distraction to keep him away from me.

I heard a laughter not too far from the house. Charlie and Billy were now going into the house. Now I knew it was safe to head in also. So then I brought up my courage and trotted over to his house. I tried to look as casual as I could when I opened the door. Charlie greeted me with a jolly tone.

"Hey Bells, what took you? I thought you and Jacob were catching up." I felt a set of eyes watching me respond.

"Uh.." I had no idea what to say. My mouth went shut and I strode over by Charlie's side on the couch. "Dad, when are we leaving?" I whispered into his right ear.

"I thought you were having fun." Charlie whispered back into my left ear, to keep the secrecy going.

"But I don't feel so good now. Can we leave.. now?"

"Okay then." Charlie sighed with disappointment. He looked over to Billy and spoke to him. "Hey Billy, me and Bells are going to go now."

"Oh, why?" Billy asked, pretty surprised from it all.

"She doesn't feel too good. So we're just going to leave."

"Well, nature's will can't be stopped. Talk on the phone later?"

"Sure thing. I'll win my bet." Charlie looked back over to me, "Come on, Bells." Then he spoke to Billy and Jacob. "See you guys."

"Bye." Billy and Jacob said in unison as they waved adieu. Charlie waved back and I sort of glanced over at Jacob and _fluttered_. When I got to the cruiser, I opened up the back seat and sat to the far right side. Charlie got inside and started the ignition.

"So you and Billy are back to betting?" I asked him.

"Yeah, there's a game tomorrow night. I probably won't stay home with you then."

"Okay." Our dialogue ended there and I stared out into the starry sky. The analog clock in the cruiser stated that it was eight pm.

After twenty minutes of being sitting in silence, my mind started to wonder off about Jacob again. _He listened today. I wonder why he kissed me.. pity since I'm alone?_

Charlie stopped the cruiser abruptly and got out. We were back at home, in boring, old Forks. He unlocked the door and threw his keys on the kitchen counter. When he heard me close the door, he spoke up.

"So did you have fun today? Get loads off your mind?"

"Actually, I did get loads off my mind." _But then more worries got dumped on my head._ I ended my answer with a "don't-worry-about-me" smile.

"Well, let's go back to La Push some other time. I'm sleepy now. Night, Bells."

"Mhm. Night." He ran up the stairs and shut his bedroom door quietly. I pushed down all the light switches and closed the door to my room without a squeak.

Walking in from the hallway, I closed the curtains to my window. Then I shut off the lights in my room and plugged in the nightlight. Tonight, I didn't feel like staying in the dark; I wanted clear thoughts.

Sitting on my bed, I laid my head down slowly onto my pillow. Still thinking about what happened today on the beach with Jacob made me feel like I was in a volcano.

It was a pretty sure thing that I was going to explode from all these hidden thoughts. I closed my eyes and went back to the darkness. Hopefully, light was going to shine through at full force when I wake up in the morning. Maybe, I might be able to dream a happy dream. Perhaps, Jacob Black helped me with that? _I want to be happy._

(End of Chapter Three.)

Note: So how was it? I think there's not enough JacobxBella stuff in this chapter. I swear, the next chapter will have _more_ things happening. Hm, I think I need you readers to tell me what I'm missing in the story so far.


	4. And We Meet Again

I am VERY sorry that I took so long to update. I was just so stuck on what to wite next. At least I updated, but I don't like this update. Well, here you go, chapter four.

Chapter Four: **And We Meet Again**.

The sun was just dying to wake me up. I shielded myself from its evil rays with my pillow, while tossing and turning from my aching body.

"Grr. I did not get any sleep last night.." _Stupid Jacob._ I gave in and finally sat myself up. I glanced around the room, just because my vision had become so blurred. I looked for my alarm clock, but it wasn't on my desk, not even on the ground. "Oh beautiful, I guess I have to walk downstairs now."

When I got downstairs, Charlie was gone, as the note had said. I sighed a sigh of relief and went back up to the bathroom to freshen up.

While reversing from the driveway, it suddenly hit me. _What am I doing? Where am I driving?_ I quickly pushed away those thoughts and before I knew it, I was driving down the highway towards La Push. _What the hell._

I was so confused, so dazed, so tired of not seeing Jacob. I didn't know why I had a yearning to see him, and talk everything out with him. Guessing I wanted to clear out yesterday, I drove up to his house.

Right outside, Billy was working on the bushes around the fences of his house. When he heard my truck's engine, he had no need to even look over and greeted me.

"Hey Bella. Here for Jacob or what?"

"Hi Billy. Well, sort of. Is Jake here?"

"No, he's in the town. Want to wait here or what?" I thought for a bit. Maybe I could go into town to get myself some breakfast.

"Nah, thanks Billy. I'm just going to go get some breakfast." He kind of nodded and went back to his tending of the bushes. "Oh yeah, Billy? Can I leave my truck here? I feel like walking."

"Sure." I smiled a bit and started walking down the sidewalk to the east. Down the road, a little boy and a little girl were playing. The boy grabbed her doll and ran off with it to his house. The girl ran after him and tackled him before he went in. They laughed and went inside his house together.

"Haha, cute little kids." Jacob's image flashed in my mind then disappeared. I slapped myself lightly and kept walking to what I thought was the right way to town.

Finally, I reached to a gas station and the rest of the town just rather lined up. I headed into the station and bought myself a honey bun.

While walking pass a store that sold fishing gear, I saw a figure much too familiar on the other side of me. That person walked along the stores filled with clothing. I called over to him.

"Jacob!" He glanced around then finally looked to his left. He waved and smile to me while he walked over to me.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" I was a bit shocked, since I had no good reason.

"Uhm, well, I just felt like coming here."

"Oh." He stared ahead of him for a bit, with contemplation on his face, then he turned his head down to me. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere. Follow me."

I asked him, "Where are you going to take me?" He laughed and just grabbed my hand, while mouthing a "Let's go."

He led me to the entrance to the forest and pulled me in. He stopped pulling me when we got to a rock shaped as a sandbox–it was pretty big.

"Okay Bella. Let's chat now."

"…" He laughed at my response.

"Fine, I'll start. You know, I thought you'd never talk to me again, because of yesterday; you know."

"Why would you?"

"Well, you know." He started to blush so I teased him even more.

"Was it the thing, you know, with the mouths colliding?" He laughed at my language and stared into my eyes with exhaustion.

"Yes, that. I was afraid you wouldn't ever want to look at me again. I couldn't sleep last night." _Well, isn't that weird, I couldn't sleep either._

"No, I can't really do that. I won't be able to take it.."

"What?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the whole deal.."

"And?"

I swallowed down hard and opened my mouth to speak. "I liked the way you did that. The way you touched your lips with mine, it made me flutter."

He stared at me inanimately. I'm scared that he won't accept me, even if he did kiss me; that means nothing unless he admits it. I looked down at my shoes and a tear dropped down onto my shirt. I tried my hardest to stop the flow, but no use. He spoke to me again.

"Want to touch lips again?" He looked down to the ground as I snapped my head back up to him. I smiled.

"You're shameless." He smiled back and pulled me closer to him like he did yesterday. Then he brought me to sit down on the rock and he followed suit.

Then it happened again, rather quickly this time. Our lips collided and our eyes were shut. He begged for entrance into my mouth with his tongue. I teased with him and denied his plea.

Once again, he tried to enter. This time I let him, and oh, how satisfied he was. He laid me down on the rock and placed himself directly above me. We were going all the way. I had to stop this.

"Jake.." I whispered in between kisses.

"Mhm." He was enjoying every bit.

"We've got to.. mmm.. stop." He broke away from me.

"Bells. I'll do whatever you want, okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"Wow, I'm getting hot."

"You were always hot." I growled while he laughed. His laugh sounded truly happy this time, without any hidden feelings. He got serious for a moment. "Bella."

"Yeah?" He pulled me against his chest for a hug.

"I think I love you."

"Oh really?"

"Yah really." We shared a laugh and he pulled me to stand up. We started to walk back to his house, holding hands. I didn't even have to tell him that I loved him, he already knew.

When we got back, Billy was nowhere to be found. Jacob took it as an everyday thing and just left the topic alone. It wasn't that late yet, so I stayed with him a while longer.

Ten at night came and Billy still wasn't back. I decided to leave Jacob.

"Bye Jake." I waved him a goodbye at the threshold of his door. I turned around to leave.

"Wait, Bella." Then I turned around to face him fast. I didn't want to leave him yet.

He hugged me and kissed me one last time, or so I thought it was the last time today. We transitioned from the door into his bedroom.

"Jake.." He ignored my calling.

"Bella, I'm starving."

"I know, but, not now.. Not yet, later?" He stopped for a bit as I found myself on his bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm not ready."

"I said before I don't want to force you, so let's hang out next Saturday." I smiled and agreed. Then he finally let me leave. He hugged me goodbye and I left his house.

The truck started and left. I already missed Jacob.

"Jacob, I can't wait till Saturday. I'm glad I've found you." The highway seemed a bit more lighted tonight.

(End of Chapter Four.)

Note: Betcha this chapter sucked. Well, I tried, I guess. Hope you guys stick around for the next chapter. I'm kind of in a rush here. Uhm, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
